


You know where to find me

by blairdchett



Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, DebTam - Freeform, Family Dinner, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Making Up, Multi, Ocean’s 8 - Freeform, Past Lovers, Past Relationship(s), Reunions, Tammy - Freeform, debbie ocean - Freeform, reconnection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27135319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blairdchett/pseuds/blairdchett
Summary: Late one night, Debbie shows up at Tammy's door out of nowhere prior to the whole heist and joins her for dinner with her whole family.
Relationships: Debbie Ocean/Tammy, Tammy (Ocean's)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. I thought you were in jail

**Author's Note:**

> I love the concept of Tammy and Debbie as past lovers, so this is just an idea I had a few days ago. English is not my first language, so excuse some mistakes...

There she was, immersed in her own messy mind and melancholic thoughts. It was almost dinnertime, and for another night, she would be spending it with her loud, energetic and slightly bratty children and her unlikeable husband. Most times Tammy felt sorry for herself and wondered what she had gotten into. As the years went by, she felt like drifting away from her real self, until she realized she didn’t know who she actually was anymore. And she still doesn’t.

Of course she loved and cared for her children, but it got too overwhelming at times, and she just wanted to go away for a few moments to get her shit together. Except, with her husband, things were getting worse. Tammy was surprised to whom he had turned out to be after 7 long years of a turbulent marriage. She should’ve seen it coming after knowing he used to cheat on her while she was pregnant with their second child, Derek, with his incredibly good-looking, sexy and breathtaking secretary. She didn’t blame him, she’d have sex with her if she had the chance, but it still hurts deep down.

After that, she could really tell the things started crumbling between the two of them, but it wasn’t like she wasn’t expecting it. The reason she married James was still unknown to this day. Mayhaps because she fell into the stupid talking of settling for a “regular” and “dignified” life. Also, her mother wanted her to stop with the nonsense of hooking up with women (especially her best friends). Maybe that was the reason.

Now she was doing the dishes, completely silent, while looking into the distance of her dark yard. Keri, her first born, was in the kitchen as well, entertaining herself with some childish show on her iPad. Derek was in the living room playing around with some toys whilst being looked after by James, or at least being peeked at, since all he cared for was the football game going on in the TV and the can of beer he was holding.

Tammy was so distracted by the little annoying voice in her head that she barely paid attention to the world around her. “Mommy, what’s that smell?” Keri announced, as she moved her attention from the screen to her mother while sniffing something bad. It took less than two seconds for Tammy to return to the real world, she realized something was burning in the over. It was the lasagna. “Shit!”

She grabbed the oven mitts and proceeded to get the lasagna pan as fast as she could. The smoke left the oven and incensed the kitchen even more, Tammy started kicking herself mentally when she realized the lasagna was ruined, but thankfully, not completely. “You said a bad word, mommy.” Keri mentioned, then made sure to warn her father “Daddy, mommy cursed!”

“Did she now, sweetheart?” He rose from his seat and entered the kitchen, placed a quick peck on Keri's temple and looked at his miserable wife, with a slight disgusted stare. “I guess she’ll have to put a dollar in the jar...” James approached Tammy, she sighed. “You ruined the dinner again. What’s on your mind? Can’t you do one thing right? One thing?!”

“James please, not now. Not here.” her brown eyes looked up at him, with a reassuring glance. “I’m definitely not in the mood to listen to your judgments today” she whispered, peeking over his shoulder to check if Keri had her attention back on her iPad.

“Well, wouldn’t have to if you learned to not fuck things up all the time.” It was hurtful to hear this coming from the mouth of her own husband, but, again, it was no surprise. They now started a staring contest, Tammy had fire in her eyes, thinking about every single way on how to end her insufferable marriage, while James had a smirk on his lips, as if everything was a joke to him.

Derek’s whining filled the house’s silence, he was probably feeling lonely and begging for attention. Seconds later, the bell rang, but nothing was enough to break their eye contact. “Your son is crying because you left him completely alone. Better go check on him, or is it too difficult for you?” James didn’t say a word this time, he just left. Tammy closed her eyes and suspired briefly, before she went on to answer the door.

As she opened it, the memories hit her hard, all good ones and bad ones. Her heart dropped to the floor, her breathing got very shallow, she remained paralyzed for a moment. Tammy’s eyes softened by seeing the someone who was standing right there willingly in front of her door at dinnertime. She could barely form a single sentence in her brain, neither a word. “Deb?” her old friend’s nickname came out of her lips almost like a prayer.

Deborah Ocean looked at her up and down slowly then smirked, a sincere one, “You look good.” Tammy looked inside to check if no one noticed Debbie was there, she closed the door behind her and stepped forward, automatically getting a little closer to the brunette.

“What you doing here? I thought you were in jail.” Tammy was in awe by the woman in front of her, a little confused as well. She was in a battle with her inner self, trying to decide if Debbie showing up out of nowhere was a good thing or a bad thing.

Debbie had both hands in her coat pockets, she shrugs. “I got out.” She still couldn’t believe her eyes. Debbie’s hair had gotten longer, although she reached her forties, it didn't show, but Tammy was sure that if it did, she would look perfect like she always has.

Her attention wandered through Ocean’s features, her lips specifically. Debbie still made sure to maintain that wicked smirk on her mouth. The brunette’s tongue wetted her own bottom lip briefly, and Tammy realized she had been looking at it for too long than she should. Debbie knew she still had a significant effect on Tammy, and used it as an advantage.

“So, after seven miserable years with your husband, you’re still retired, huh?”

“Y-yes, I am.” Tammy recomposed.

“This is not as exciting as hijacking trucks that are smuggling dishwashers from Canada, right?” as the night was getting more windy, Debbie’s hair was flowing beautifully, and somehow, Tammy thought she’d gotten more attractive.

“Yeah, well... I don’t do that anymore, so...” She looked down to her feet.

“But you were so very good at it...”

“Thank you” she nodded nervously as placing her hands in the pockets of her mom jeans, backing away from her old friend a little.

The sound of the door behind Tammy being opened, got the two of them by surprise. The blonde woman’s nervousness had increased, on the other side, Debbie was absolutely chill. She was no cookie.

Soon, the door revealed James with Derek resting on his chest. The man had a confusing look resting on his features, since he had no idea who the woman standing next to his wife was. Except, she knew exactly who he was. She wished she didn’t. Debbie never attended Tammy’s wedding, it would be too much for her. After the night Tammy left her, they never talked again. That was the first time in seven years.

“Good evening?” James started saying, with furrowed hairy brows. Debbie opened a slight grin forcefully.

“Oh, hello.”

“Do I know you?”

“No— Uh, but I know your wife. Very well actually. We’ve known each other for years” Debbie stared blankly at him. Her sentence had second intentions and Tammy sensed it almost automatically. She felt a shiver down her spine, then looked back at Debbie with a glance that meant “ _Don’t you dare opening this big fucking mouth of yours_.” Debbie continued, “We met in college.”

“Oh, that's swell. Tammy never tells me about her early days.” the blonde looked at James with an awkward smirk.

“Well, I can’t blame her. We were such party animals in college, sometimes it's best to just leave it as a memory and not revive it every time...”

“And you are...?” Debbie realized she didn’t actually introduce herself.

“I’m Debbie, nice to meet you” she reached out for a handshake.

“James, I’m the—” she interrupted him.

“You’re the husband. I see” She said calmly, giving him the “ _I fucking hate you_ ” smirk and gaze.

“It’s great that you’ve introduced each other. But, Debbie has to go now. She has somewhere else to be” Tammy finally spoke up again.

“Oh, no, you mustn’t. Please join us for dinner. I insist”

“I'd lo—” now Tammy was the one who cut her off.

“Isn’t it late for your appointment, Deb?” Tammy clearly was uncomfortable with the situation, and was giving Debbie another one of her glances.

Debbie moved her attention to Tammy once again, and her expression suddenly changed to a bitchy one. _Oh boy_. Tammy thought “Oh Tam, don’t worry about it. In fact, I’m terribly starving and staying over wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

“Do come in, please. It’s freezing outside!” James gave Debbie space to step inside. Tammy sighed as a response to her gigantic failure. When she woke up this morning, she was never expecting for Debbie to show up out of nowhere and suddenly join for dinner with her crumbling family.


	2. He seems nice...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought about writing one more chapter, but then I realized it would be completely nonsense.
> 
> Well, hope y'all enjoy it!

All of them were reunited at the table, Tammy was mostly facing down, avoiding any eye contact with Debbie. The only noises in the room were the cutlery colliding with the porcelain plates, Derek playing with his food and Keri quietly talking to one of her dolls. James was sitting next to Tammy, he was thinking of something to break that awful silence among the three of them.

Debbie had removed her fancy coat a few minutes ago and automatically revealed her rosé silk button-up shirt she was wearing underneath. Tammy hated Debbie for doing so, she was completely aware that she’d done this to play with her. A cat and mouse game. Debbie was mostly winning, but Tammy couldn’t lie to herself, she was enjoying having such view. It briefly took her back to a few years ago.

“So, you said you two met in college? How was it?” James started it, while taking a bite from his slightly burned lasagna.

“Oh, y’know, we used to share a dorm room” Debbie grabbed her wine glass graciously then approached it to her lips. “Initially Tammy hated me, I was too much of a party animal for her liking. But, ironically, late one night, miss perfection here, came from a party completely wasted and I had to take care of her. Surprisingly, that bonded us right away.” She said it in a hoarse voice that made Tammy shiver slightly.

“Nothing bonds people faster than alcohol.” James continued.

“…And sex.” Debbie completed, as she held the glass in a sexy way.

It didn’t take long for the silence to take place once again. Tammy, who was sitting beside her husband, moved uncomfortably in the chair as her breathing became uneven. She blinked a few times, wanting to diminish her tenseness; Of course, she didn’t succeed. James realized his wife’s strange behavior, and soon he alternated his looks between Debbie and Tammy, trying to come to a conclusion he yet didn’t know.

For a moment, Debbie forgot that there were children in the room. Hearing that made Keri furrow her eyebrows in confusion. “Mommy, what’s sex?” Tammy almost choked on her drink as she shared a look with her husband. Debbie’s eyes widened.

The silence returned for a moment. Tammy swallowed the lump in her throat “Uh, sex is a special thing that only grown ups do, sweetheart” the blonde woman tried to give a vague response to her daughter’s question, hoping it would be enough for the little girl.

“Only grown ups?”

“Only grown ups, princess” James completed.

It was another one of the rare moments that Tammy saw Debbie with a guilty expression. “Thanks a lot” Tammy mouthed. “I’m so sorry” she mouthed back, her brown eyes softened. Soon, the blonde woman took a big gulp of her red wine, thanks to the amount of nervousness. Tammy thought that drinking would make the night go on faster, but clearly, it wasn’t working.

* * *

The dinner went on for longer than Tammy expected. It involved a lot of secret staring as Debbie reminisced a few memories. Although years went by, but they still shared that deep connection of knowing what each other meant or thought by only a single glance. The brunette got the chance to meet Tammy’s children a little more, and she could sense that both of them turned out to share many traits with their mother. _Thank God!_ She kept to her little private self.

Debbie could never imagine that Tammy would be the type of woman that settled for a regular, simple life, such as having a husband, have kids and wear baggy mom jeans. She wished to remain close to Tammy during all those years, but she saw the way Tammy looked after her children, with such care, love and affection, and was grateful that her friend’s life was filled with two little bundles of joy.

By all means, James turned out to be just what Debbie had expected him to (maybe even more). An idiotic, futile, inattentive and careless man, who clearly didn’t love or respect his wife enough. And when it comes to Tammy, Debbie was a hundred percent sure that anyone in the world could love her as much as she deserved to be loved, herself included. For some reason, the image of James having his lips all over Tammy’s breasts was stuck in her mind during the entire time, making her incredibly nauseous. She asked oneself if he’d ever made her come once, he seemed to be the type of man who only cared about his own pleasure, and perhaps she was right.

Once the dinner had ended, James grabbed sleepy Derek in his arms and stroke his hair until he was sure his son was fully asleep. “I’m tucking him in” James announced to Tammy before leaving the two slightly tipsy women standing next to the front door. “Okay.” She smiled sadly at her husband, then caressed Derek’s little head, kissing his hair.

Debbie and Tammy watched James walk up the stairs with the little one in his arms, making sure they were safe to have a private conversation. Tammy turned back to the brunette, crossing and stroking her own arms tensely, letting out a long sigh. “He seems nice.” Debbie referred to James. An enormous complete lie, Tammy was more than sure of it. “You hate him.” The blonde reassured right away.

“I hate him.” Debbie completed, the corner of her lips quirking up as she looked at her. “It’s okay. I do hate him too sometimes. Most times, actually.” Tammy lets out a sad cackle as she kept her glance down at her feet, she knew exactly the stare Debbie was giving her, and she loathed Debbie Ocean’s pity look. The blonde woman finally had the courage to look up directly at Debbie’s eyes.

“What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to reconnect—”

“Debbie” she stopped her right there. “What are you doing here?” Tammy repeated the question, more authoritarian this time. That caused Debbie to remain silent for a bit, as she glanced at her old friend/former lover. She was well aware she couldn’t lie to her. Tammy knew more about her than anyone else did. “I need a fence.”

The blonde woman was taken aback to when they used to be a team in their early days. Robbing rich old white men in Las Vegas in casinos couldn’t be more fun. “Well, I told you. I don’t do that anymore, so…” Nervous Tammy was back.

“It’s a big job.” Debbie whispered.

“I don’t care.”

“Do you want me to tell you how big the job is?”

“No, no— I really don’t—”

“Think I’m gonna tell you how big the job is.”

Now Debbie bended down to murmur something in Tammy’s ear. Something that made Tammy’s eyes go wide. Ocean even took the chance to brush her lips steadily on the blonde’s earlobe, it made Tammy shiver to the core. She, again, hated Debbie so much for this. Soon enough, they were facing each other again; one of them had that famous shameless smirk placed on her lips.

“Are you kidding?”

“Do you think I joke when it comes to jobs? It’s my career.” She joked. Tammy went back to being quiet and thoughtful, Debbie was more than sure that she was assimilating all possibilities and circumstances. “Come on, Tam. You’re the only one who can pull this off…”

“You think that showing up out of nowhere and having dinner with my family will work things out between us? It’s not that easy, Deb—” Tammy blurted out quietly what she’s been keeping to herself since Debbie showed up at her door that night. Ocean sensed Tammy was close to have another one of her breakdowns.

“Okay, okay…” Debbie cooed, as she reached out to cup Tammy’s face, stroking her cheeks gently. Deborah Ocean was never gentle like this, but she was aware of how those anxiety crisis hit Tammy hard. The two of them had soft eyes while looking at each other, the blonde woman was feeling calmer and calmer as time passed.

“I have to think about it.” She closed her eyes shut quietly, trying to steady her breathing as Debbie’s fingers soothed her.

“Do it nicely.”

Debbie grinned as she backed away from Tammy and grabbed her coat on the hanger. Tammy stared at her longtime friend with teary eyes, not knowing much what to say anymore. Debbie stared at her for a few moments before placing two soft kisses on both cheeks, causing the shorter one to shiver at the familiar touch. “You know where to find me”.

A reassuring look was all that Ocean gave Tammy before walking right through the front door and never coming back again. Tammy stood there, completely speechless and motionless, it was what Deborah Ocean caused on most people, and she was one of them. Tammy shut her eyelids as she touched one of the spots where Debbie kissed her, reminiscing each intimate moment they shared back in the early days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it! I guess...
> 
> I decided to end it with a cliffhanger and leave a little for the imagination.


End file.
